


you know we could fly so far (the universe is ours)

by wafflesfriendswork



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, alexis is gonna talk about her Not Great past, has a happy ending though!, i didn't intend for this to be angsty but here we are, i mean obviously like I'd let these two kids end on a bad note?, the author is gonna stop posting fic for a bit she just wanted to get this out of her system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesfriendswork/pseuds/wafflesfriendswork
Summary: Prompt: "i can tell something's bothering you" & stargazing!tw: some references to emotional manipulation (as it relates to alexis' past). just wanna say that right away. has a happy ending, but yeah.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	you know we could fly so far (the universe is ours)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo I don't know how I am at writing angst, and this def wasn't intended to be dark, just a light little fic of alexis and twyla looking at the stars. but now here we are.
> 
> this was also originally on my tumblr but I've made some changes to it. 
> 
> title from: look up at the stars by shawn mendes

Twyla looked up at the stars, little white dots pressed against the black sky. She loved it, like the stars were holding the sky up. 

Next to her, Alexis laid, her feet crossed at the ankles, mirroring Twyla’s. Nothing had been spoken between the two of them for awhile. She didn't love that the mood was so tense between them, that someone could cut the tension between them with a saw.

“I can tell something is bothering you,” Alexis said in a whisper, breaking the silence. “Can you please talk to me about it?” 

“I just... Alexis, I know that photo that was taken of you kissing that guy was just a show for work to promote the movie and it meant nothing.” Twyla summoned all the patience she could muster. “I mean, I'm not thrilled you were kissing someone else when not on set, but I’m more upset you didn’t tell me and I had to find out cause Stevie texted me a picture from the magazine she saw at the store.” 

Alexis sighed heavily, and when she spoke, her voice shook. “Babe. I’m so sorry. I’d like to explain myself, if I can?” When Twyla nodded, she continued. “You’re so right that it meant absolutely nothing. And I know I should have told you, you shouldn’t have had to find out from Stevie who saw it in a magazine....Not that this is an excuse, but I’ve had people, not even that I was dating have.... bad reactions in the past to stuff like this.” She shifted and nudged her hand against Twyla’s, who locked their pinkies together. “I just, I didn’t know how you would react so I didn’t say anything about it, which I know wasn’t the right call, and again I’m sorry. I don't know what else to say other than I'm so sorry.” 

“Alexis.” Twyla turned so she was now facing her girlfriend. “I’m sorry you had those experiences in the past and that made it difficult to tell me. But I’m not those people, I thought you would know that by now.” Alexis was still looking up at the night sky, her entire body was tense. Several minutes passed before Alexis spoke again, and when she did her voice was quiet but determined. 

“You’re right, I know you’re not the people from my past, in, like, any and every way. I don’t have any excuse other than I was scared, and I know that’s a pretty bad excuse, cause I know you’re not gonna do anything bad and I trust you.” She added quickly, when Twyla's eyes widened “and I don’t mean, they, like, did anything physical, just, like made passive aggressive comments or gave me the silent treatment or stuff like that. They're the only experience I have with stuff like this, and it's not like it happened a lot, but when it did, it wasn't great. So.” Another pause. "And then they'd either eventually let it go, or I'd have to find some way to make it up to them. It sucked, and it's affected all my relationships going forward, romantic or not, because even the not-as-heavy stuff like this, I don't want to tell people because I don't want them to get mad or start a fight or something."

“Where are these people now?” Twyla said, working had to not sound angry, not at Alexis, but at the people she knew. “I want to go up to them and tell them what a great person they had and it’s their loss they didn’t treat her right.” Alexis turned towards her now, smiling softly. “Anyway, thank you for telling me all of that, I understand now why you did what you did, why you didn't tell me. But can we agree that, going forward, we’ll talk about stuff like this? I mean, anything really, but especially the heavier stuff? I want us to be able to talk about any and everything.” 

Alexis nodded. “I do too. Not that I, like, plan on doing this again, but regardless, I'll talk to you about it first. You do deserve that."

Twyla smiled and leaned in towards Alexis. “Thanks love.” 

She laced their hands together as they looked up at the sky, which seemed softer. The stars weren’t just holding up the sky, they worked together to make something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> like the tags say, I'm sorry, I'll stop posting fic for this ship for a couple days, I just wanted to get this out of my system.
> 
> thanks for reading! :D


End file.
